


Family Doesn't End in Blood

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Andromeda Tonks nee Black's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Doesn't End in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was to write about Andromeda Black
> 
> For this story, just believe that Andromeda and Ted are the same age.

When Andromeda Black was first sorted in Slytherin, she was relieved. She already knew she was vastly different from her sisters Cissy and Bella, but she wasn't ready for them to know. While both of them believed completely in blood purity, Andromeda didn't feel the same way. While she wasn't sure how she felt about muggles since she never met any, she didn't think a wizard's or witch's heritage decided his/her power. She believed it was possible for a muggle-born, with the proper training, to be as powerful or even more powerful, than a half-blood or pure-blood.

Andromeda never dared to speak her thoughts out loud to anyone in her family. She knew she was the black sheep, or maybe she should be called the white sheep. It became rare where she felt as if she belonged in the family. The only Black who seemed to not look down upon her was Uncle Alphard. He always treated her kindly. It was like he knew she was different, and he didn't mind the oddity that was Andromeda. She would sometimes wish him to be her real father so she could be herself.

Andromeda excelled at Hogwarts. Like all Blacks, she was gifted in many of the subjects. While most Blacks worked towards Ministry jobs where they could corrupt the government to get their selfish desires met, Andromeda found herself wanting to help people by becoming a healer, another facet of her personality that made her different from the other Blacks.

She had acquaintances in Slytherin, but no friends. Many of them whispered about a new Dark Lord rising, someone who could be the new Gallert Grindelwald. It made her weary of befriending anyone in her house. While Bella was becoming frantically excited about the prospect of a new Dark Lord who believed purebloods were the ultimate wizard, Narcissa seemed indifferent, but at the same time, agreeable. Andromeda knew she'd never follow the man, though.

She sometimes wished she could be a normal Black. It would definitely be less lonely, but she was the way she was supposed to be. Andromeda firmly believed in fate and the idea that everything happened for a reason. One day she would be forced to accept what was her reality.

That day came when she was partnered with Ted Tonks, a muggle-born wizard who was sorted into Gryffindor, in Potions.

He wasn't the most handsome wizard, but he had a voice that more than made up for it. Andromeda remembered fantasizing about the voice when she spent sleepless nights thinking about him. He was so good-natured and had a smile for everyone.

Andromeda remembered blushing when he started to call her Dromeda. It made her feel so special.

When they kissed for the very first time, it was everything she thought it would be, and more. Her heartbeat was erratic as his soft lips moved against hers with such gentleness. He cradled her and made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world.

After their first kiss, they began to secretly date each other. She knew Ted hated the secrecy, but he was also very aware of her family. Andromeda feared what would happen to him if their relationship was found out. She could just imagine Bella's reaction, not to mention the couple of people she considered to be her friends. She shuddered at the thought.

After almost a year of dating and secret kisses in alcoves, Ted seemed to be getting fed up with the lack of publically acknowledging each other. His exact words were, "I'm sick of all the secrecy. I love you and want to scream it to the world. I want everyone to know that you're mine. I especially want to tell all of the pure-blood assholes to keep their hands off of you. I'm sick of seeing them flirt with you knowing I can't say anything about it."

Andromeda feared she would lose Ted if she kept their relationship secret much longer. She knew she'd never get her family's blessing. She would probably even be disowned. Was Ted worth all of that?

She was still on the fence about what to do when Headmaster Dumbledore came to talk to her. "You know," he began when she looked up at him. "That Ted Tonks is one magnificent man. He'll make one lucky lady very happy one day."

"How did you know?" she whispered.

The headmaster's eyes seemed to twinkle. "I know many things, my dear. You shouldn't let your fear rule your judgment, though. After all, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."

Andromeda smiled at the headmaster. She knew it wouldn't be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but she also knew she wasn't ready to give up the man she was in love with.

She asked Ted to just wait until after graduation. She wanted to make she could finish her schooling as when her parents find out, she was pretty sure she would be financially cut off. Ted agreed.

Throughout their final year, they constantly snuck around to be together. She was sure Dumbledore knew and helped hide them. She wouldn't put it pass the man.

They secretly married soon after graduation with a very small ceremony. The only people in attendance were Ted's muggle family. Although Andromeda assured Ted she was fine with that, she still felt a little sad about the fact. She knew it was for the best, though. Her pure-blood supremacist family would have only ruined the day.

Like she suspected, when her marriage with Ted became public knowledge, she was subsequently disowned and burned off the family tapestry in 12 Grimmauld Place by her parents, sisters, and aunt.

It bothered her every now and then, but Ted's family became like her own. They always made her feel very welcome. Then when her beautiful daughter was born, she realized she had her own family. She no longer needed the Blacks.

Through her daughter, she's become a member of a very extended family. There would be her grandson Teddy, Harry Potter along with his wife and children, the Weasleys, and so many more people.

She'd always remember the love of her life, long after his death, but Andromeda had more than enough family, and she wasn't lonely any longer.


End file.
